


You forgot my Morning kiss

by thelatewriter



Series: Phan Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Based on Prompt: Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kissPerson B: Why are you pissed?Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kiss
> 
> Person B: Why are you pissed?
> 
> Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS

\- Phil's POV- 

Dan walks in the kitchen as I put on water for coffee. 

 

“Morning, Bear.” I smile as he slowly passes me for the bowl of cereal on the counter. 

 

“Morning.” He mumbles. 

 

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him from behind. “What time did you go to sleep? You weren’t in bed when I woke up.” 

 

He turns and hugs me back, mumbling into my neck. “I don’t even know. I slept in my room so I didn’t wake you up.” 

 

I run my hand through his hobbit hair which makes him groan and pull away to fix his now messed up hair. 

 

“You know I don’t mind.” I kiss his temple and turn to fix a coffee. 

 

-

 

A few hours later, I turn to Dan as he pouts again. 

 

“What’s matter, Bear?” 

 

“Nothing.” He crosses his arms. 

 

I grab his waist and pull him closer. “Tell Me what’s wrong? Are you mad at me?” I kiss his cheek, then his jaw. “Did I do something wrong, Bear?” I bring my lips lower and brush them behind his ear. 

 

Dan huffs and leans back against me. “I am mad at you.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Dan throws his hands in the air and leaps off the couch. “I’m Mad. I’m pissed! But most of all, I want a kiss.” 

 

I raise my eyebrow. “Why are you pissed?”

 

“CAUSE YOU WON’T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS!” Dan shouts then blushes. 

 

A laugh escapes my mouth. “What are you on about?” 

 

“This morning. You didn't kiss me like you usually do.” His face gets redder with every word. “Stop laughing at me!” 

 

Leaning forward, I grab his hips and pull him into my lap again. “If that's all you wanted, you could have just asked.” 

 

And with that, I lean in and kiss him firmly. 

 

“Better?” 

 

“No. I need more kisses. I waited hours!” 

 

I kiss the tip of his nose and laugh again. “Of course, Bear. Next time, just kiss me if you want one.” 

 

“Okay. Now Shut up and Kiss me!” Dan whines.

 

“Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts to my tumblr: phanofmydreams.tumblr.com


End file.
